BICYCLOVE
by Uzumaki Endou 0307
Summary: Imaizumi dan Naruko. Dua orang elit yang saling bertanding untuk menentukan siapa yang terkuat. Namun, tahukah kalian bahwa di balik perasaan saling menyaingi itu terdapat rasa saling menyayangi yang tentunya takkan disadari oleh keduanya. Drabble tentang segala hal mengenai Imaizumi dan Naruko.
**BICYCLOVE**

 **By : Higashikuni Furusawa**

 **Rate :** K+

 **Genre :** Romance, Comedy, Sport

 **Pairing :** Imaizumi x FemNaruko

 **Summary :** Imaizumi dan Naruko. Dua orang elit yang saling bertanding untuk menentukan siapa yang terkuat. Namun, tahukah kalian bahwa di balik perasaan saling menyaingi itu terdapat rasa saling menyayangi yang tentunya takkan disadari oleh keduanya. Drabble tentang segala hal mengenai Imaizumi dan Naruko.

 **Don't Like Don't Read~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ketenangan dan Naruko**

Imaizumi menyukai posisi terdepan. Ia sangatlah menyukainya. _Posisi terdepan menunjukkan bahwa Kau adalah yang terkuat dan tercepat_ ─Begitulah katanya. Dan ada satu hal lagi yang membuatnya menyukai posisi itu.

Ketenangan.

Ia bisa merasa tenang dan tetap fokus untuk mencapai garis finish secepat mungkin.

Namun, sepertinya ia tidak akan mudah untuk mencapai posisi terdepan itu.

"Hei, tiang …"

"Tch …"

"Ternyata Kau masih sampai di sini. Heh, kupikir Kau sudah melaju lebih cepat dari siapapun."

"Aku tidak ingin terburu-buru. Aku menyimpan tenagaku untuk lap terakhir."

Gadis berambut merah tua itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ternyata staminamu tidak mencukupi ya? Lebih baik Kau berlatih keras untuk meningkatkan staminamu, Imaizumi- _kun_ ~" Ejeknya.

"Bukankah lebih baik Kau menasehati dirimu sendiri? Lihatlah dirimu yang sudah mengayuh dengan susah payah itu. Kau bahkan tidak bisa melewatiku padahal aku tidak mengerahkan seluruh kekuatanku saat ini."

"J-jangan sembarangan, dasar Tiang!"

"Pendek …"

"Sialan! Lihat saja aku akan segera melewatimu!"

"Tidak akan bisa."

Mereka berdua segera melaju dengan cepat di jalanan, dan tentu saja, Naruko sangatlah berisik seperti biasanya.

Dalam hati Imaizumi hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia menyadari selama ada gadis berambut merah berlogat Kansai itu, ia takkan bisa tenang walaupun ia berada di posisi terdepan.

Yah, setidaknya ia menyukai saat di mana Naruko melaju bersamanya dengan segala macam ejekan yang mereka lontarkan satu sama lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Motivasi Untuk Imaizumi**

Naruko sering sekali menyemangati Onoda di kala lelaki berkacamata itu hampir putus asa.

Keduanya sangatlah akrab. Mungkin karena mereka sama-sama pendek ─Itu pemikiran dari Imaizumi.

Setiap balapan, saat Onoda mulai menyerah untuk melaju, Naruko akan melambatkan lajunya dan menepuk punggung Onoda sambil memintanya untuk terus bersemangat dan tidak berkecil hati. Onoda tentunya merasa lebih bersemangat dan segera mempercepat lajunya, dan akhirnya dapat menyusul ketertinggalannya.

Imaizumi seringkali berpikir, padahal dirinya juga tak jarang merasa lemah dan bahkan pernah berencana untuk berhenti bersepeda. Namun apakah Naruko menyemangatinya?

Jawabannya tentu tidak.

Mereka justru lebih sering bertengkar daripada saling menyemangati satu sama lain.

Tak jarang pula nasehat diberikan olehnya, namun sudah pasti ada ejekan terselubung di nada maupun kalimat yang diucapkannya ─Dan itu membuat Imaizumi kesal.

"Tiang, kita akan tetap melaju bersama! Kita bertiga … Kita bertiga akan melewati garis _finish_ di hari ketiga bersama – sama, dan menjadi pemenang di _Inter High_!"

Imaizumi tersenyum kecil. "Sudah pasti."

Naruko menoleh ke arah Onoda yang sedang melaju di belakangnya,"Kau dengar itu, Onoda- _kun_? Kau tak boleh menyerah! Tetaplah mengayuh sepedamu sampai garis _finish_!"

"Ba-baik!"

 _Naruko memang pandai menyemangati …_

Lagi-lagi, Imaizumi merasa aneh saat Naruko lebih memperhatikan Onoda dibandingkan dirinya.

 _Kapan Kau mau memperhatikanku? Tuhan, tolong biarkan Si Pendek itu menyadarinya …_

"Dan Kau Tiang! Jika kami tak mampu melaju bersamamu lagi, pastikan Kau menjadi juara! Ingat itu! T-tapi bukan berarti aku akan kalah darimu …" Ucap Naruko tiba-tiba.

Sejenak rasanya aneh sekali mendengar Naruko berkata seperti itu. Tapi Imaizumi hanya tersenyum. Mungkin merasa bahagia karena doanya barusan telah dikabulkan.

"Kau tak perlu mengatakannya, Pendek."

"Jangan panggil aku 'pendek'! Dasar Tiang!"

"Dan tolong jangan panggil aku 'tiang'. Aku manusia."

"Aku tidak peduli! Tiang sialan!"

Mungkin, Naruko memotivasi Imaizumi dengan cara yang cukup istimewa dan err … kasar? Apapun itu, Imaizumi senang bisa mendapat motivasi dari Naruko.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tantangan dan Botol Minuman**

Imaizumi dan Naruko memang adalah partner, khususnya dalam hal persaingan. Tapi jangan coba-coba mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah pasangan secara terang-terangan, karena sudah pasti mereka akan menyangkalnya habis-habisan seperti …

"KAMI BUKAN PASANGAN!"

"KAMI TIDAK AKRAB!"

Mungkin kurang lebih seperti itu.

Dan saat ini, salah seorang dari mereka (Naruko) mengajukan sebuah tantangan, yang sudah pasti adalah balapan, dengan jarak sejauh 30 km.

Entah apa yang mendasarinya, tapi mereka tak ada yang terlihat ingin mengalah. Kayuhan sepeda mereka begitu cepat. Mungkin tantangan ini tidak adil, karena Naruko adalah seorang gadis ─yang pendek, sedangkan Imaizumi adalah seorang laki-laki ─yang sudah pasti memiliki fisik yang kuat.

"Naruko lebih baik Kau menyerah. Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku …"

"Jangan banyak bicara, Tiang!"

"Bukankah Kau yang sering banyak bicara?"

"Eh!?"

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak. Hanya terdengar suara desiran angin di telinga Naruko. Pemandangan yang mereka lewati terlihat begitu cepat. Mungkin ini efek dari bersepeda cepat mereka.

"Naruko, Kau sudah kelelahan. Lebih baik jangan paksakan dirimu." Entah ada angin apa yang membuat Imaizumi menjadi lebih perhatian pada Naruko.

"DIAM! Jangan meremehkanku hanya karena aku perempuan!"

"Aku tidak meremehkanmu saat ini. Inter High lalu Kau sempat jatuh bukan? Lebih baik jangan sampai terulang. Itu akan merepotkanku …"

 _Ah, jadi begitu …_

"Aku sudah sehat, dan tentunya aku takkan mengulangi kejadian itu, Tiang! Maaf saja kalau waktu itu aku merepotkanmu!"

Lelaki itu hanya memperhatikan Naruko dalam diam. Ia tetap melaju dan mempertahankan kecepatannya di jalanan menanjak itu. Matanya memancarkan rasa ketidak percayaan.

Merasa kesal, Naruko pun mengambil botol minumannya dan membuangnya, dan saat itu Imaizumi terlihat ─terkejut setengah mati.

"Lihat! Tanpa benda itu aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu!" Ujar Naruko sambil mengganti posisi duduknya untuk mempercepat laju sepedanya.

"Dasar bodoh!"

Imaizumi memberhentikan dirinya di depan jalur sepeda Naruko.

"Hei! Kenapa Kau berhenti di depanku?! Menyingkir!" Naruko mau tidak mau juga harus berhenti.

"Aku takkan membiarkanmu berlaku sembarangan lagi, Pendek."

"Apa yang K- …" Sebelum sempat meneruskan kalimatnya, Naruko terkejut melihat Imaizumi menyodorkan botol minumannya pada Naruko.

"Kau harus minum, Pendek."

Naruko menggeram kesal, "Jangan panggil aku 'pendek'! Dan aku tak butuh minummu itu!"

"Tidak. Kau harus minum!"

"Kau menyebalkan sekali, Tiang memang menyebalkan!"

"Aku manusia, bukan 'tiang'."

"Berisik!"

Naruko, bisakah Kau menyadari kalau Imaizumi sedang mengkhawatirkanmu saat ini? Oh, tapi melihat tingkah dan ekspresimu saat ini …

Jangan bilang Kau telah menyadarinya ya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Taruhan Balapan**

Saat ini Naruko sedang bingung setengah mati.

Bukan. Bukan karena ia kalah dari Imaizumi atau Tadokoro-senpai.

Ia bingung dengan suatu perasaan yang sudah muncul sejak lama, dan saat ini telah berkembang. Membuat dirinya tak bisa tidur selama 3 hari.

"Naruko-san, ada apa? Kau tidak seriang biasanya …"

Itu adalah pendapat dari Onoda.

"Ada apa Naruko? Tak biasanya Kau jadi pendiam seperti ini …"

Bahkan Kapten Kinjou juga berkata seperti itu.

Naruko mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang berantakan. Memutar otak. Tapi sayang, karena kapasitas otaknya lebih rendah dibandingkan teman satu klubnya, ia gagal memahami perasaannya sendiri.

Setiap dia dekat dengan lelaki tinggi yang pasti akan menjadi ace di kelas duanya itu, Naruko jadi gugup.

Bersepeda bersamanya memang menyenangkan.

Beberapa waktu terakhir, lelaki itu juga terlihat begitu memperhatikannya.

Ah, gawat. Naruko merasakan suhu di wajahnya meningkat.

"Apa aku sedang demam? Tidak – tidak. Itu tidak mungkin." Naruko menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Naruko."

Mendengar suara itu membuat Naruko melompat kaget.

"Hari ini Kau aneh," komentar Imaizumi.

"Be-berisik."

"Naruko …"

"A-apa?"

Mereka berdua terdiam. Tak ada yang melanjutkan percakapan. Mungkin mereka bingung bagaimana untuk melanjutkan percakapan saat ini.

"Naruko … Aku tak pernah menyangka akan mengatakan ini padamu," Imaizumi tetap memasang wajah stoic-nya namun tersirat akan sesuatu yang mendalam di matanya.

"He?" Seperti biasa, Naruko terlalu lambat dalam memahami sesuatu ─kecuali masalah sepeda.

"Aku … suka padamu."

Naruko terdiam.

Ia benar-benar terkejut.

"Apa jawabanmu?"

Naruko hanya memandangi Imaizumi. Setelah memahami situasinya, ia pun berteriak, "Ja-jangan bercanda! Aku tidak akan terjebak dengan cara itu!"

"Aku serius mengatakannya, Pendek!"

"Jangan panggil aku 'pendek'! Aku tidak percaya denganmu! Lihat, wajahmu seperti seorang pembual."

"Dasar Pendek yang aneh."

Naruko hanya bisa menahan rasa aneh yang muncul di dadanya saat itu.

Ia merasa malu, aneh, dan sedikit senang.

"Ba-baiklah! Aku akan menerimamu kalau Kau bisa mengalahkanku di balapan besok!"

"Aku pasti akan menang. Tunggu saja, Pendek!"

 _Sialaaaann!_

Naruko, Kau tak perlu mempersulit keadaan. Cukup katakan 'Aku juga suka padamu', maka semua masalahmu akan terselesaikan. Mudah bukan? Karena pada akhirnya Kau memang menyukai Imaizumi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin (?)**

A/N : Yah, sebenarnya ini fic lama yang sudah saya tulis, tapi saya terlalu malas untuk publish … /dijitak

Beberapa bulan yang lalu setelah saya rewatch yowamushi pedal, saya langsung kepikiran ide buat pair yang sepertinya jarang ini (?).

Dan baru-baru ini saya menelusuri fic yang saya terlantarkan dan berpikir, 'Tulisanku kok sesuatu yah …'. Kenyataannya adalah tatanan kata yang dulu saya buat lebih enak dibacanya daripada sekarang /pundung

Untuk fic kali ini, kemungkinan besar tidak akan saya lanjutkan ;_;) Jadi mohon maaf.

Review please ^^


End file.
